Mr Janson
Assistant Director Janson is the secondary antagonist of Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials and the main antagonist of Maze Runner: The Death Cure. He was the highest-ranking official in the organization WICKED under Chancellor Ava Paige. He initially appeared to want to help Thomas, before his true allegiances are revealed. He is portrayed by Aidan Gillen. Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials He appears as the leader of the WICKED facility Thomas and the survivors are brought into. He greets them and tells them that they are safe from WICKED, the flare virus and the Cranks and will soon be brought to a safe haven. The boys are glad, except Thomas who does not trust Janson. Thomas' distrust is strenghtened when Janson asks him about his experience with WICKED. With the help of Aris, one of the many survivors at the facility, Thomas travels through the air vents and is able to overhear a by Janson and WICKED leader Ava Paige, who is alive despite Thomas and the survivors thought her dead. While eavesdropping, Thomas realises that Janson is working for WICKED and that his friends are to be used for extraction. Thomas heads back to the survivors rooms and he and his friends plan to escape to find the Right Arm, a group of rebels who resist WICKED. During their breakout, Thomas obtains a stun gun which he uses when Janson and his men corner the escapees moments later. He shoots at Janson multiple times (but misses) and the band of survivors, including Aris, is able to escape the WICKED facility, with Jansons men on their heels. When Thomas and his friends are found by Jorge and his gang, one of Jorge's men plans to sell them back to WICKED and makes contact with Janson. Janson arrives at the hideout with a helicopter and has a WICKED task force storm the place. However, the survivors escape him when Jorge blows up the entire place, killing many of Jansons men. He later returns with a greater force when Teresa calls WICKED and tells them about the Right Arm's location. WICKED is able to overpower the right arm which leads to the capture of the rebels and every survivor except Thomas. Ava Paige arrives in a helicarrier and greets Janson, telling him to begin to load the chosen ones into the carrier. When checking if every Glader has been caught, Janson realises that Thomas is missing. Thomas, who has secretly taken a small bomb and the detonator, gives himself up to Janson who brutally hits him for creating so much trouble. However, Janson is shocked when Thomas pulls out the bomb and declares that he will blow up himself and the other survivors to prevent them from falling into WICKED's hands. However, due to a distraction created by Jorge and his protegee Brenda, the Right Arm is able to free themselves in the erupting chaos and fights back, attacking and killing many WICKED soldiers. When the fighting begins, Paige is brought into her helicarrier to safety along with Teresa, who chose WICKED over Thomas, and every Glader the soldiers are able to capture in their retreat. When Minho is captured by WICKED, Thomas returns to save his friend but is stopped by Janson who beats him to the ground. Janson draws his gun, proclaiming that it is a waste to spill Thomas' precious blood. He intends to shoot Thomas who is saved by Brenda when she shoots Janson in the shoulder and provides Thomas with cover while he runs away. Wounded, Janson returns to the Berg and is carried away with Paige, Teresa and the remaining WICKED soldiers. Maze Runner: The Death Cure Janson arrives on the scene after Thomas successfully took a train car of immunes. He tells the soldiers to find them. When Thomas and Ava Paige are talking about how Thomas´ blood is the cure, a gunshot is heard ringing out and Ava is seen with blood soaking her chest, when she falls Janson is seen with smoke clearing around him, a pistol aimed right at where Ava was standing. He injects Thomas with a dart which knocks him out, saying that he’s too precious to kill. Thomas wakes up in a room strapped to a chair, with Janson and Teresa removing his blood for the serum. Janson reveals that he has caught the Flare, and goes to cure himself with Thomas’s blood. Teresa however smashes a beaker over his head to stop him. She undoes one of Thomas’s straps, but Janson gets up again and attacks her. Thomas gets the other strap undone, and tackles Janson through a glass pane. The two of them fight viciously, and Teresa and Thomas grab the serum and run. Janson shoots at them as they sprint down the hallway. Teresa and Thomas hide in a testing room, where it is revealed that Thomas has been shot. Janson enters and continues to hunt them down. He finds Teresa and is ready to kill her. Just then, Thomas throws a very heavy object at a large piece of glass, separating two cranks from a wounded Thomas, Teresa, and Janson. Because of how close Janson was standing, the two cranks only attack him. He was presumably killed by the cranks, but if not then definitely killed by the explosion of the building minutes later. Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Complete Monster Category:Right-Hand Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Brutes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Mastermind Category:Ruthless villains Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Sociopaths